


夢中少年

by sacreligiousguy



Series: 夢中少年系列 [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: ＊無差偏EBEddy做了個夢，夢裡有一位少年......
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 夢中少年系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880659
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

又是這個夢。

Eddy站在樹林中，周圍滿是向天際延伸的參天大樹，將他包圍在一方空地裡。茂密生長的枝葉幾乎遮蔽了天空，陽光穿過葉片的縫隙灑落在地面，為褐色的土地鋪上一塊光葉織成的地毯。層疊的葉片隨著風的躍動而沙沙作響，昆蟲飛鳥也跟著旋律和唱，竟意外奏成一曲交響。

浸淫在美妙大自然中本該是身心舒暢的，但被同個場景困了三天的Eddy可不這麼想，他皺著眉環顧四周，跟昨天同樣由褐色與綠色交映成的景象，就連蟲鳴鳥叫的音調也是相同的，從樹與樹的間隙望去也是一樣的無盡漆黑。

Eddy覺得很苦惱，似夢又不似夢，他清楚知道這是夢境，但感官思考卻又異常清晰，就像他真的身歷其中般，這麼真實的夢他還是第一次做。

什麼都不能做、哪裡都不能去使時間的流逝也變得緩慢，Eddy又一次呆站著等待夢境的結束，如果可以他很想快點從這個無趣的夢裡醒來，但他不知道夢境結束的契機在哪裡，他每次都是突然斷線醒來。

在第六次夢到樹林時Eddy發現了不同，周遭景色依然不變，但風停了，沒了樹葉的沙沙聲也沒了蟲鳥的和鳴，一切歸於靜默，彷彿世上只剩他一人獨存，這給Eddy帶來莫名的壓力。

同時他也發現他所立足的空地變小了，跟第一次夢境相比有明顯落差，如果他一直做這個夢，而立足點又不斷縮小的話，他最後是不是也會跟著這塊土地一起消失？突來的想法使Eddy發顫，他蹲在地上環抱著膝蓋被無名的恐慌襲擊，他想脫離夢境卻毫無辦法。

害怕再次夢到相同情景的Eddy開始推遲睡覺時間，也因此眼下出現了淡淡的青黑色，不過多虧了平時的優等生形象，讓老師同學們都以為他是熬夜苦讀才折騰出的黑眼圈，只有他自己清楚，他只是害怕入睡。

然而這並沒有用，他依然會沉入夢鄉、進入森林，感受著夢境帶來的恐懼。

好在情況沒持續多久，在Eddy第九次來到森林時，夢境又變化了。

Eddy睜開眼，眼前不再是高大的樹木而是一條幽幽小徑，就像摩西分紅海一樣將緊密生長的樹木群分開了，這對一直以來都只是緩慢改變的夢境來說可是一大變化，Eddy有些不安的抓緊衣角，他逡巡了下四周，樹木依然林立，四下依舊無聲，只有腳下的空地又比昨天小了些。

Eddy將視線重新聚焦在眼前的小徑上，小徑看起來並不長，他瞇著眼努力想看清盡頭處的光景，但映入眼簾的卻只有一片白光，果然不走近就看不清嗎？

未知的事物總是令人恐懼，Eddy猶豫著是否邁出步伐，但不前進就無法擺脫這個變化緩慢的夢境，而且還有不知何時會消失的土地......再說了，突然出現的小徑就像在指引他一樣，Eddy有種感覺，小徑的另一頭有什麼東西在呼喚他。

好。Eddy決定了，他深吸一口氣，握了握拳頭，朝小徑走去。

反正不管發生什麼，這也只是一場夢罷了。

・

小徑被林蔭包圍著導致光線有些昏暗，唯一能稱得上光源的只有盡頭的白光，就像夜晚引領船舶歸岸的燈塔，看著看著一股安心感便油然而生。

小徑不像看上去那麼短，Edd感覺走了好久才接近光源，刺眼的白光襲來，Eddy舉起手遮擋，總算是走出來了！

Eddy放下手，離開小徑的視野豁然開朗，湛藍的天空點綴著幾朵綿軟的白雲，高聳的樹群環抱著中央的草地，草地比Eddy原先待著的空地還大上不少，但依然屬於森林的範圍，這讓Eddy感到有些失望。

突然餘光有個影子動了動，Eddy向下看去後嚇了一跳，有個少年坐在草地上，此刻也正看著他。

Eddy剛剛只顧著觀察四周，完全沒注意到有其他人在，他平復了下因驚嚇而劇烈跳動的心臟後才認真觀察起少年。

少年有著跟自己相似的亞洲臉孔，挺立的鼻樑上架著一副眼鏡，有著下垂眼尾的眼睛此時正大睜著看向Eddy，再加上微啟的雙唇，明明滿臉寫著驚訝但看起來卻有些呆呆的，略長的瀏海垂下一絽遮住了少年的眼睛，但很快被他撥向一旁。

Eddy想，他現在的表情大概跟眼前的少年差不多吧。他很意外，沒想到做夢也會夢到不認識的人，雖然同樣擁有亞洲面孔，但他確定自己沒見過眼前的人，所以是夢裡的虛構人物囉？畢竟在夢中什麼事都可能發生，出現一兩個虛構人物也是正常的吧。

沉默盤旋在草地上，Eddy仍呆愣著思考，倒是對方先沉不住氣了。

「呃，哈哈抱歉，我以為不會有人來所以有點嚇到了。」眼鏡少年抓了抓頭髮，不好意思地笑著，鏡片後的眼睛瞇成月牙。

「如果不介意的話要不要坐這？」少年拍了拍他身旁的草地並朝Eddy扯出一抹笑容。

少年的笑容很溫暖，下垂的眉眼和彎起的唇線讓Eddy感到友好及親切，也撫平了他隱隱不安的心，Eddy小心翼翼的走向少年身邊坐下，然後低低說了句「謝謝。」

「不客氣。」少年爽朗的回應了，之後便直直盯著Eddy看，就像在打量一件新奇玩具。

直白的視線連低著頭的Eddy都能感受到，自從他來了之後少年的情緒似乎高漲了不少，他偷眼看向少年卻正巧對上他的視線，偷看被發現讓Eddy羞的迅速收回視線，但少年沒有放過這一刻，他主動向Eddy搭話。

「你是不是有什麼話想說？」

Eddy的確有問題想問，但是面對陌生人他不知道該如何開口搭話，即使身處夢境，人的個性也不會輕易改變，Eddy依然是那個不擅長與陌生人攀談的男孩。

Eddy第二次偷瞄少年，少年在感受到視線又飄來時向Eddy挑了挑眉，然後給他一個大大的微笑，鼓勵他把想說的話說出來，而這份心意Eddy也接收到了。

「嗯......那......我想問你，你為什麼會覺得不會有人來這裡？」從少年說出口時Eddy就很好奇了。

「阿－那個啊，說出來你可能也不信吧。」少年有些抱歉的笑著。

「沒關係，我想聽。」

「嗯－其實，」少年轉頭看向天空，臉上依然掛著笑容，「這裡是我的夢境，來到這裡後我還從沒見過其他人，所以我才以為......」

少年後面說了什麼Eddy其實沒聽清，他彷彿浸泡在冰冷的海水裡，少年的聲音通過海水傳遞，甕聲甕氣的，使他無法辨明。他說了什麼？這是他的夢？不可能，這明明是......

「......可是，」

「嗯？」聽見Eddy聲音的少年停下話語並轉頭注視著他，臉上還是那副淡淡的微笑，靜靜等待他未完的語意。

「這也是我的夢啊。」Eddy抬起頭，第一次直視了少年的雙眼，少年從Eddy臉上看見了無措的茫然，那是真實流露的情緒，他沒有說謊。

「咦？」少年臉上的笑容凝固了。

・

沉默再次降臨，兩人都表情空白的盯著對方，思緒卻千迴百轉。

Eddy想著少年的話究竟有幾分真實性，如果這也是他的夢境，那代表他是現實生活中真實存在的人囉？可這也是我的夢耶，兩個人做相同的夢，甚至在夢裡相見了這有可能嗎？果然還是太不科學了。虛構人物效仿自己的處境還比較有可能。

Eddy再次冷靜下來，不管怎樣，這是他的夢這點不會有錯。他看見少年的臉色幾經變化後重歸於平靜，或許對方也在跟他想相同的事。

「呃，總之，難得遇見了要不要來聊聊天？不然乾坐著也很無聊阿──對了！我是Brett，你呢？」Brett笑著朝Eddy禮貌的伸出手。

看來Brett也不想糾結夢境一事，如果兩人都堅持這是自己的夢境且不相信對方的話，那再怎麼爭論也不會有結果，不如直接翻篇跳過，反正對方是真是假對醒來後的Eddy沒有任何影響，他照樣要上學、練琴、與同學討論作業。

「你好，我叫Eddy。」Eddy輕輕回握了Brett的手，在撫觸到溫暖的肌膚後很快又放開了。

「放鬆點啦，你看起來好緊張喔我又不會吃了你。Eddy還是學生吧？」Brett開玩笑的說道，但很快又開啟新的話題。

Eddy有些羞赧的紅了臉，他感到緊張是真的，但被人直接點出還是讓他覺得不好意思。

「嗯，剛升上十二年級(高三)。Brett呢？」

「我阿──」Brett的眼珠子咕嚕嚕的轉了一圈後又回到Eddy身上。

「你猜猜。」Brett輕笑著說。


	2. Chapter 2

Eddy睜開眼，映入眼簾的是熟悉的天花板，沁入鼻腔的是習慣的柔軟精香味，這是他的房間。

陽光透過窗簾縫隙灑落在Eddy的被褥上，他雖然醒了但沒有馬上下床，只是裹在被窩裡等待頭腦清醒，順便梳理夢境內容，夢境清晰的宛若現實，草原的氣味彷彿還殘留在鼻腔裡，少年清爽的笑聲也仍縈繞在耳際。

直到鬧鈴響起打斷他的思緒，他才下床盥洗。

夢境的改變讓Eddy不再承受壓力與恐懼，他的睡眠品質比前幾天好上許多，醒來後也不覺得疲憊，就連念書跟練琴的效率也提高了，讓他整天都神清氣爽的。

＊

2.

入睡後Eddy依然來到森林，周身的寂靜和腳下緩慢縮小的土地已不再讓他感到害怕，眼前依舊出現了那條有些昏暗的小徑，他毫不猶豫地大步邁入。

Brett正躺在草地上，雙手枕在腦後，右腳翹在屈起的左腿上晃著，一派悠閒的樣子。

Brett注意到Eddy走近的身影後朝他露齒一笑，「咦？你又來啦！這邊！」他拍了拍身邊的草皮示意Eddy也過來躺下。

待Eddy躺下後Brett又開口了「舒服吧？」

「嗯。」雖然草有點刺刺癢癢的，但躺在草地上望著晴朗的天空讓Eddy感到自在愜意。

天空還是一片澄淨的蔚藍，就像在畫布上疊了好幾層藍色顏料，濃厚卻純粹，盯久了彷彿會被吸去靈魂。沒有風，雲朵也不會飄動，一朵朵綴在空中就像在藍色大地盛開的純白花朵。

說起來，這種畫一般的景象也只有夢裡才有吧，明明是同樣的森林，幾天前他還因不變的夢境而害怕到顫抖，現在卻感到放鬆、舒適，Eddy為這樣的改變感到神奇也不自覺地勾起嘴角。

Eddy不是個擅於隱藏情感的人，他的想法很容易寫在臉上，所以Eddy的心境變化也被一旁的人收入眼底，然後勾出了跟Eddy相同的笑。

Brett原本想跟Eddy搭話的，但看到他那徜徉於悠然之中的樣子便不忍打斷，這就是所謂的“此時無聲勝有聲”吧，Brett如此想著。

・

5.

Eddy踏上草地，看見Brett正低著頭不知道在搗鼓什麼，Brett的身形並不高大，從背後看去他就像縮成一團的倉鼠，Eddy忍不住想像了倉鼠模樣的Brett奮力地敲擊核桃的場景，然後被自己可愛的幻想逗笑了。

Eddy走到Brett身旁蹲下，歪著頭探看眼鏡少年在幹嘛，但Brett只專注於手上的東西並沒有理會他，他只得出聲，

「你在幹嘛？」

「你看！」Brett拿著一個圈狀物舉到自己眼前，他閉上另一隻眼，視線穿過圓圈來到Eddy臉上，從Brett的角度看，Eddy疑惑的臉也剛好填滿了這小小的圓圈。

「這是草戒指！」Brett的眼睛離開圓圈，歪著頭喜孜孜的向Eddy介紹自己的手作創意。

Eddy這才注意到在Brett腳邊還有幾個綠色圓圈。

「你幹嘛要做這個阿？」雖然在這裡什麼事都沒法做滿無聊的，但Brett可以跟他聊天阿！

「拿來計算日子的。」Brett低頭繼續編織他未完成的手藝品。

「計算日子？」

「對呀，在這裡感受不到時間，所以根本不知道外面過了多久，只好用你出現的次數來記錄過了幾天。」

原來如此，所以才做了五個草戒指嗎？可是......

「那你直接問我就好阿？而且我也不是每天都會做夢，這樣算應該不準吧。」Eddy的確不是每天都會夢到森林，只是頻率很高而已，目前大概是一週有五天會夢到。

Brett的動作忽地僵住了，連帶著笑容也凝固在臉上，Eddy看著突然石化的Brett，看來他好像不小心點醒他了。

Brett撇過頭有些結巴的開口：「我......算日子只是順便！我、我是無聊才做的！」

Brett似乎不想讓Eddy看見他羞窘的表情才轉開頭，但泛紅的耳根卻完美的出賣了他。

Eddy看著這樣的Brett笑出了聲，清朗的男聲迴盪在草原上，他不是在嘲笑Brett的少根筋，而是為對方的可愛舉動不自覺產生笑意。

Brett已經羞到只差沒挖個洞把自己埋起來了，Eddy也不想讓Brett繼續困窘下去便停下笑聲，然後腦海中突然浮現出一個問題。

「但你為什麼需要算日子？睡醒不就知道了嗎？」

・

6.

草地上，Brett已經沒在做草戒指了，而是盯著前方的樹林發呆。

Eddy來到他身旁坐下，上次還沒聽到Brett的答案他就醒來了，害他在意的不得了，上課也不斷分心去想這件事，而且越想越怪，Brett說過這也是他的夢境，既然自己也在做夢的話根本沒必要去數過了幾天吧？醒來就又是新的一天了阿。除非......

他根本沒有醒來。

Eddy糾結著要不要把疑問問出口，他很好奇，但隱約覺得Brett不想談論此事，他又不想勉強對方開口......

「你是不是有問題想問我？」Brett先開口了。

「呃，我......」被猜中想法的Eddy心虛的哽了一下。

「沒關係，你問阿，我會回答你的。」Brett向Eddy扯出一抹淡淡的笑容，彷彿要從笑容中汲取力量，Eddy過了一陣子才鼓起勇氣開口。

「你、你為什麼要計算日子？是因為......」沒有醒來所以不知道過了多久嗎？後面的話Eddy還是沒有說出口，那鬱積在喉頭的話語莫名使他感到沉重，但Brett已經從他欲言又止的表情中讀出他未竟的語句。

「你猜對了，在你第一次來到這裡然後又突然消失時我就發現了，」突然消失？原來我睡醒時在這裡是會突然消失的阿！？Eddy覺得有些意外。

「因為你說這也是你的夢，所以我猜你突然消失是因為你醒了，於是我就想──好奇怪，為什麼只有我一直在這裡沒有醒來呢？明明，我也在睡夢中。」Brett低垂著眼、面無表情的說著這些話，他的聲音平靜無波，但Eddy卻聽出了濃濃的不安和茫然。

「嗯......也許、只是時間還沒到？阿！可能我們兩個的時間流逝速度不同，我的十天是你的一天之類的？所以你只是還沒到起床時間......」Eddy的腦袋正高速運轉，試圖找出能安慰Brett的話，但好像失敗了，還扯出超現實的設定，最後越講越沒底氣連聲音都變小了。

「嗯，希望吧，謝謝你Eddy。」Brett抬起頭向Eddy一嘁，還是那個淡淡的微笑，卻揉雜了悲傷的味道。


	3. Chapter 3

10.

「Brett，你還記得我們第一次見面時的事嗎？」Brett和Eddy躺在草地上發懶，Brett閉著眼、勾著嘴角的模樣像極了正曬著太陽的貓咪。

隨著相處時間增加，兩人漸漸熟悉，較為內向的Eddy也比較放得開了，不，他比往日認識新朋友時還放得開，不知道是身處夢境的關係，還是同為亞洲人血統，Brett帶給他的親近感總會讓他不知不覺卸下防備。

「什麼事？」

「你讓我猜你是不是學生。」一直以來都是Brett在向Eddy發問，從學校發生的趣事到今天晚餐吃了什麼，Eddy只差沒把自己的學號告訴Brett了。

一開始Eddy還覺得Brett像老媽子一樣，總問他些雞毛蒜皮的小事，直到某次閒聊時，腦海裡浮現出Brett孤單一人坐在草地上的背影，他才發現Brett大概是很渴望獲知外界訊息的，不論是多細微、多無聊的事都好，還未醒來的不安只能靠此沖淡。

從此以後Eddy也會主動將自己覺得有趣的事分享給他，一點也好希望能為他帶來快樂，至少在他不在時，能有自己的故事陪伴他。

自己貢獻了這麼多故事，但Brett卻從不曾主動提起自己的事，身為朋友，Eddy認為他們應該算是朋友了，他也想更加了解Brett，現在好不容易有了這個機會他豈能輕易放過。

發現身旁躺著的人沒有回應，Eddy側過頭看他，Brett正睜著眼望向天空，似乎陷入沉思，挺立的鼻樑與雙唇的弧度勾勒成山峰與一旁綿延的丘陵。

Brett沉默了一陣子後坐起身，他從上方俯視著Eddy，光線被遮擋使Brett的臉看起來有些晦暗。

「你想知道嗎？」

「嗯！」

「好，我告訴你。但我先聲明，我接下來說的都是真的，你可別笑我。」Brett微皺的眉頭和下垂的唇角看上去並不甘願，但眼神裡卻又充滿訴說的欲望。他早就想吐露一切但卻無人傾聽，而當有人願意傾聽時，他卻又害怕被對方笑話或質疑。

Eddy跟著坐起身，滿臉嚴肅的看著Brett，「不會笑你的。」怎麼可能笑你。

當看見Brett眼裡濃厚的傾訴欲望時，Eddy才真正意識到，孤獨一人等待醒來的Brett是有多麼地無助不安，又會有多少情緒想要吐露，雖然他會到草原上陪他，但他醒來後呢？Brett再度變回一個人，在這個沉靜又孤寂的世界裡，彷彿被世界遺棄般，只有他一個人。

Eddy不知道在他不在的時間裡Brett都是怎麼度過的，每當他踏上草地，Brett總是綻著笑容迎接他，臉上不見任何一點陰翳，迎面而來的笑容有如微風輕拂過他的臉龐，既柔軟又舒暢。

這個為他的到來展露微笑、勾著唇認真聽他說話的人，在他不在的時間裡，是不是也像他最初一樣因害怕而蜷縮、因恐懼而顫抖？一想到這，Eddy的心就像被凍結了般緊縮的難受。

看著Eddy認真的樣子，Brett垂下眼簾淡淡的開口：「其實......我不知道。」

「嗯？」

「我不知道自己是不是學生，老實說，我其實不記得大部分的事了。」Brett越說聲音越小，頭也越來越低，整個人大有要縮成一團的趨勢。

聽到這樣的答案Eddy驚訝的嘴巴都忘了闔上，做夢還會使人失憶的嗎？本來是為了更了解Brett才問的，沒想到謎團好像更多了，對Brett身分的猜疑也再次浮上心頭，幾乎已經相信他是真實存在的人的Eddy現在又不確定了。

「不過我還記得三件事！」為了要證明自己不是失憶少年，Brett飛快地抬起頭，表情也再度明亮起來。

「哪三件啊？」Eddy好奇的歪著頭，只見Brett朝他豎起一根手指。

「第一件是我知道我在做夢，第二件是我的名字叫做Brett，第三件是我會拉小提琴。」Eddy眼前已經豎起三根手指，Brett滿意的笑著，已經沒了方才的陰鬱。

聽到關鍵字的Eddy激動的向前傾，「你會拉小提琴！？」，大睜的眼裡閃著晶亮的光芒。

突然縮短的距離讓Brett嚇了一跳並向後縮了縮，他第一次看到Eddy如此興奮的模樣，大男孩的臉上溢滿驚喜的笑容，Brett只得愣愣地回答，

「對啊。」

＊

自從知道Brett會拉小提琴後，Eddy跟他的話題又多了一個，應該說，現在大部分的話題都圍繞著小提琴跟古典樂打轉。

Eddy從小就拉小提琴，他喜愛小提琴也熱愛古典樂，甚至希望未來能以此為職業，用一生的時間來鑽研、享受。

他們總有聊不完的話題，Brett知道很多Eddy沒學過的樂理和沒想過的演奏方式，他談吐清晰有條理還很幽默，總能在Eddy覺得受益良多的同時也逗得他開懷，即使撇開音樂不談，跟Brett聊天本身就很讓他樂在其中。

從樂句的處理到樂曲的演繹，從喜愛的曲子到喜歡的作曲家，兩人幾乎無話不談，草原上總是迴盪著男孩們的歡笑。

坦白自身情況後的Brett看起來更放鬆了，他總是睜著期盼的眼神等待Eddy到來，然後迫不及待地繼續上次未完的話題，講到激動處甚至會比手畫腳來闡述自己的想法。

Eddy讀的是普通中學，身邊學習樂器的人並不多，而這些人裡最多人學的樂器叫做吉他，因此能和Eddy談論音樂的就又更少了，遇見Brett完全是意外之喜，他就像尋到鐘子期的伯牙，為覓得知音感到無上快樂。

Eddy每天都在期待與Brett見面，他總在迅速溫習完課業、練完琴後便早早入睡，連陳媽媽都疑惑總是熬夜的兒子怎麼突然開始早睡了。就算沒有夢到Brett，他也只會在小小的失望過後，更期待下次相見。

即使生活步調忙碌緊湊，卻也充實愉快，Brett身上的謎團也被他拋諸腦後。

＊

15.

Brett躺在草地上雙眼緊閉，雙手安放在肚子上，一副乖巧入睡的孩子模樣。

一來就看到這副景象的Eddy輕手輕腳的坐下，深怕吵醒一旁的人，沒人可以聊天的他只好伸手去蹂躪腳下的小草，想起Brett之前似乎做過草戒指，Eddy也想試試，在拔了幾根草後身旁躺著的人有了動靜。

「你幹嘛都不說話？」

「哇喔！？嚇我一跳，你沒睡啊？」Eddy抖了一下，手上的草全數散落在腿上。

「Dude，都已經在夢裡了我要怎麼睡著。」Brett起身一臉好笑的看著Eddy。

「啊哈哈對喔。」Eddy不好意思的抓抓頭髮，臉上泛起一片紅暈。有時他幾乎忘了這是在夢裡，過於清晰的畫面及感受彷彿只是現實的延伸，他只是在入睡後又來到另一個現實。

Brett瞥見散落在Eddy腿上的雜草，好奇的問他：「你是想除草嗎？不然拔草幹嘛？」

「不是......我剛剛是想試著做做看草戒指，就是你之前做過的那個。」Eddy拍拍褲子把草根抖落，既然Brett不是在睡覺那他也不需要找事做來殺時間了。

「噢！那我教你啊！」......好吧。

・

16.

「Eddy你看，魔戒。」Brett趁Eddy不在時湊齊了十個戒指，現在他每根手指都戴了一個，正舉在Eddy面前向他炫耀，還笑得一臉得意。

Eddy的嘴角抽了抽，滿臉透著嫌棄。

他一直認為Brett是個聰明理性又邏輯清晰的人，現在更正，是聰明理性又邏輯清晰，但幼稚的人。


	4. Chapter 4

20.

踏出小徑的瞬間清亮的哼唱聲便傳入Eddy的耳朵，Brett站在草地中央背對著他，挺直的腰背、舉起的左手以及隨著歌聲擺動的右手，那是Eddy再熟悉不過的姿勢，他一眼就認出來了，那是拉小提琴的姿勢。

Brett正舉著不存在的小提琴、按著不存在的弦、拉著不存在的弓，嘴裡哼唱著曲子的旋律，Eddy仔細聽了一會，是柴可夫斯基小提琴協奏曲的第二樂章，雖然有時候唱的不在音準上，但並不妨礙有絕對音準的少年做出正確判斷。

歌聲難以表達出揉弦的效果，但Brett手指上的動作依然一個不漏，Eddy就這樣站在他身後看著他拉琴的姿態和翻飛的手指，最後也不自覺地舉起右手跟著旋律在上面按弦。

直到第三樂章磅礡的結束Eddy才拍手鼓掌，一人份的掌聲，卻熱烈的像他是坐在音樂廳的深紅軟座裡享受瑰麗的音樂饗宴，而不是站著聽偶爾跑調的哼唱。

「你來了呀，幹嘛不叫我？」Brett轉過身，專門迎接Eddy的微笑已經掛在臉上。

「我怕嚇到你，你怎麼在拉空氣小提琴？」Eddy沒說出口的是，自他知道Brett也拉小提琴後，他就一直很想聽Brett拉琴，想知道他會奏出什麼樣的弦音、做出怎樣的演繹，所以當看見Brett的拉琴姿態時，Eddy也理所當然地欣賞起來。

即使夢裡沒有小提琴，但看著Brett拉琴的神態和隨著旋律擺動的身軀，他彷彿也能想像出少年在舞台上發光發熱的樣子。

「空氣小提琴？哈哈哈我喜歡這個稱呼。反正也沒事做，這樣還可以複習一下指法跟弓法。」

「我也想一起！可以嗎？」Eddy以試探又帶有請求的眼神看著Brett，像極了眼前擺著食物卻只能餓著肚子等待主人說開動的大型犬。

「一起拉空氣小提琴嗎？」

「嗯！」除了想聽Brett演奏外，Eddy也希望有和他一起演奏的機會。

「好啊，那拉什麼好呢？嗯......雙小提琴協奏曲如何？你會哪幾首？」看著Eddy那小心翼翼又帶著冀求的眼神，哪有拒絕的道理，也根本拒絕不了。

「我只會巴哈跟肖斯塔科維奇的。」雙小提琴的曲子Eddy練的不多，通常是有需要才會練，畢竟大家都是朝著獨奏目標走的。

「那就來個巴哈吧！你拉一提可以嗎？」Brett舉起手蓄勢待發。

「嗯可以！」Eddy跟著舉起手，做出那個他每天都會擺的預備姿勢。

Brett深吸一口氣開始唱出主題旋律，手指也隨著記憶移動，待主題揭開後就輪到Eddy進入樂曲了，Eddy跟著深吸一口氣開口唱和，他的第一個音一出，Brett就看著Eddy笑了，跟平時溫和或充滿玩味的笑容不同，那懷揣著自信與欣賞的彎度，是Eddy未曾見過的。

男孩們溫厚的歌聲迴盪在草地上空，他們以想像代替樂器、用歌聲取代音符、將草地化作舞台、視大自然為聽眾，此刻，他們就像真正站在舞台上的表演者，全心投入、專心享受，唯一不同於正式演出的是──即使出錯，也能努努鼻子撇撇嘴，甚至發出慘叫後再笑著跟對方示意。

Eddy的視線無法從Brett身上移開，現在的他就是如此耀眼絢爛，他正閉著眼，唇邊勾著自信的弧度，偶爾皺起眉偶爾大幅度擺動，就像他真的立於舞台上演奏一樣。

最後Eddy也閉上眼，潛心享受與Brett合奏的美好，從沒配合過的演奏明明亂成一團，Eddy甚至記不清這是第幾次破音、第幾次聲音沒合上，七零八落的害Eddy都快憋不住笑了，但這卻是Eddy經歷過最愉快的合奏。

如果時間能停留在這一刻，那該有多好。

・

23.

「嘿，Brett。」

「嗯？」

「你明明什麼都不記得了，為什麼還能記得曲子怎麼拉啊？」

「我也不知道，大概......那是烙印在我靈魂深處的東西吧，而且我沒有什麼都不記得好嗎！」

「......總覺得你剛剛好像講了什麼很帥氣的話。」

「我也覺得。」

＊

十二年級的生活已經過了三分之一，大部分學生都已經適應了繁忙的生活腳步，有些人甚至已經開始為即將到來的人生分歧點做準備。

看著身旁的同學們漸漸決定未來的出路並為此努力，Eddy開始感到焦躁，不是因為他沒有目標、沒有感興趣的方向，他有想做的事也有想實現的夢想，他想成為小提琴家，他想在舞台上演奏、想讓古典樂傳播到世界上每一個角落，而與Brett的相遇更堅定了他對音樂的喜愛。

但自升上十二年級開始，媽媽便有意無意的提起對他的期望，希望他走的路也漸漸在他面前展開，家庭對他的期待絆住了他前進的腳步，他就像深陷泥濘，黏膩的黑泥緊纏著他的腳不願放開。

他無法前進也不知該朝何方前進，一邊是自己的夢想一邊是家人的念想，他躊躇、他猶豫，但時間流逝得飛快，同儕們紛紛超越他的步伐看起來是如此堅毅，只有他還停留在原地。

與此同時，Eddy發現他夢見Brett的次數減少了。

這使他更加煩躁，他不知道為什麼，也許是壓力，也許是其他不知名原因，但這都是Eddy不樂見的，有Brett等著的那片草原，對現在的他來說是最佳的放鬆地點，他好像只有在那裡才可以徹底袒露自己、卻下所有表面。

壓力不斷累積，他就像亟欲噴發的火山，滾燙的岩漿在山體下蠢蠢欲動，等待爆發來臨的時刻。


	5. Chapter 5

25.

面臨志向選擇的學子們，在努力朝目標前進的同時也充滿疲憊及壓力，因此如何調適、舒壓也成為一大課題。

Eddy的放鬆方法很普通，跟時下青少年沒兩樣，那就是──打遊戲，幾乎成為全世界共通語言的休閒娛樂Eddy當然也沒錯過，但另一個放鬆方法就沒那麼普通了──欣賞古典樂，靜下心、閉上眼，周身被音符環繞，心思隨樂章流動，透過曲子感受作曲者的世界、情感、想描繪的故事，沉浸在五線譜與音符構築出的異想世界中總令他流連忘返。

最近，Eddy又多了個舒壓方法。草原上少年綻放的燦爛笑容、與少年共度的閒談時光，每每都如清澈流水般洗淨他滿身的疲倦和壓力。

只是，Brett的笑容這次失效了。

對於撲面而來的笑容Eddy沒有給予半個眼神，他只是低著頭不發一語地走到Brett身邊坐下，雙手環抱膝蓋將臉埋在臂彎裡。

Brett靜靜看著Eddy的一系列動作，再遲鈍的人也能感覺到瀰漫在空氣裡的低落。

不同平常的友人很明顯出了什麼事，但Eddy沒有開口只是把臉埋在手臂中，拿他沒辦法，只好由Brett主動出擊了。

「發生什麼事了嗎？Eddy。」刻意放柔的語調像是未經歷變聲期的孩子般有些軟糯，竄進Eddy耳裡像一片輕羽在搔癢著他的耳蝸。

Eddy過了片刻才緩慢的抬起頭露出半張臉，眼眶周圍泛著微紅，眼裡積蓄的水光彷彿能映照出世上任何事物，那飽受委屈的眼神直戳Brett心裡最柔軟的那塊。

「......我跟媽媽吵架了。」比平時低啞的嗓音混合了濃厚的鼻音，委屈的叫人心碎。

「你願意跟我說說嗎？」

後來Eddy將自己被同學拋下的壓力、對未來選擇的迷惘、背叛母親期待的夢想、對母親的不解全數傾倒至Brett身上。

「她真的很過分......什麼叫做因為成績不好才想唸音樂？她這樣......不就是否定了我十幾年來的努力練習嗎？明明是她讓我去學小提琴，也是她看著我愛上音樂，她怎麼能......這麼說......嗚......」

淚水奪框而出，Eddy努力擦拭卻依然止不住那不斷滴落的淚珠，有意抑止的啜泣聲再也扼止不住，猶如潰堤的洪水鋪天蓋地的捲來。

Brett緩緩移向Eddy身邊緊挨著他，他伸手搭上Eddy的肩，然後一下一下有節奏地輕拍著，Brett什麼話都沒說，只是重複著輕拍的動作等待他停止哭泣。

一陣子過後，淚水不再滑落，哭聲再度被吞入腹中，只剩下抽嗒的吸氣聲，Eddy已經恢復平靜，這時Brett才輕輕開口，

「你想聽聽我的想法嗎？」

Eddy轉過頭看他，紅腫著眼點點頭，這是Eddy今天第一次直視他的眼睛。

「我覺得你的選擇已經很明顯了，你只是因為不想背叛媽媽的期待而糾結，可是啊Eddy，這是你的人生，做選擇的始終是你，經歷一切的也是你，也只有你能為自己的人生負責。這樣聽起來好像我在鼓吹你背叛媽媽期待一樣，但我不是這個意思，我只是覺得──」

Brett抬起頭看了眼天空，湛藍的天裡白雲依舊一動也不動，他再度看向Eddy那通紅的雙眼，彷彿要攫取他所有悲傷一樣的堅定。

「人生只有一次，為自己而活吧。」

強勁又耀眼的陽光穿透厚重的雲層，灑在被灰暗籠罩的大地上，烏雲漸漸散去，露出原先的晴空萬里。

「嗯！」Eddy終於綻出了今天的第一個笑容，他又再次被名為Brett的溫柔所拯救，Eddy如此想著。

＊

Eddy向媽媽道歉了，道歉的是他對她的態度，而不是他即將走向與她期待背道而馳的道路。即使媽媽不諒解，他也會用未來證明自己的選擇沒有錯，他已經決定了，他會報考媽媽期望的醫學院和自己夢想的音樂學院，而且兩邊都會考上，他首先要證明的就是想唸音樂不是因為成績差，想鑽研音樂的心絕不是兒戲。

確定目標後準備起來就更有方向，Eddy開始查詢入學試的資料、考科，也增加了念書和練琴的時間，讓本就忙碌的Eddy越加腳不沾地。

＊

30.

「......Brett…...」

「Brett！」

「啊？什麼？」Brett回過神來就看見Eddy那能夾死蒼蠅的眉頭跟能掛三斤豬肉的嘟嘴。

「你到底有沒有在聽我說話阿！」最近的Brett很反常，常常話說到一半就發起呆來，也常常一語不發地盯著某處看，一臉魂不守舍的樣子沒了往日的活力。

「抱歉，你剛剛說了什麼？」Brett賠著笑，他知道自己怪怪的，總會不知不覺進入神遊狀態，那種感覺很奇妙，就像意識飛離了身體，當下的他整個人是空洞的，他總有種預感，也許......。

「Brett你到底怎麼了？最近老是恍神......是不是發生什麼事了？」Brett的反常跟越發減少的夢境次數像是某種預兆，這讓Eddy有些擔心，心裡也升騰起隱隱的不安。

「Eddy，我......」Brett的表情是前所未有的認真，讓Eddy也不自覺地緊張起來，那欲說出口的話也許至關重要。

突然一陣強風襲來，捲起了落葉碎草將它們帶上天空，因為起風的關係，Eddy看見原本靜止的雲朵開始移動，四周也開始傳來蟲鳥的聲響，蟬鳴嗡嗡蒼鷹嗷哮，本該死寂的森林頓時充滿生機，就好像──時間開始前進了一樣。

「Eddy，」游絲般的呼喚好似隨時會消融在風裡，但小提琴手敏銳的耳朵已經精準的捕捉到了。

Eddy收回視線看向Brett，Brett正面對著他，雙眼也緊盯著他，不對，他並沒有看著他，Brett的瞳孔沒有聚焦，視線彷彿穿透了Eddy看著遠方的什麼。

「我好像......要離開這裡了。」

「什麼意思？」Eddy不解的皺起眉，不好的預感越來越強加之濃烈的不安幾乎淹沒了他。

而他沒想到，預感會應驗得如此之快。

＊

那是Eddy最後一次夢見Brett。


	6. Chapter 6

空氣中飄散著淡淡藥味，本該安靜的大廳內人聲嘈雜，似乎是有人起了爭執，病床、醫用推車的輪子叩嘍響著，白色建築內時而傳來耳邊的輕聲細語、家屬的啜泣悲鳴、嬰兒的哭聲初啼，以及一成不變的醫療儀器運轉聲，這裡是生與死交匯的所在。

病床上的少年緊閉著眼，臉色蒼白的幾乎要融入周遭白色調的空間，床邊的婦人難掩倦容正低垂著眼稍作休憩，病房內一片寂靜，徒留儀器低聲運作的聲音。

「嗯......」少年發出一聲輕吟似是夢囈，但與此同時他的手指也動了動。

這細微的動靜沒有逃過婦人敏銳的感官，她迅速起身來到少年身邊，這一刻她等了將近半年，她有預感，她的兒子就要醒來了。

果不其然，少年緩緩睜開眼但很快又瞇了起來，一直處在黑暗中的雙眼無法馬上適應敞開的光亮，待他適應光線並認出眼前的人時，他虛虛地舉起左手，婦人見狀後馬上握住了少年的手，輕柔的像怕碰壞易碎品般小心翼翼，少年久未碰琴的指尖上，薄繭依舊清晰可觸，婦人積蓄在眼眶中的淚水開始滑落，與半年前不同的是，這次是喜悅的淚水。

「Brett！Brett！你醒了！太好了，醒來就好......你、你等等，我現在就去叫醫生。」婦人語帶哽咽，伸手抹開眼裡的淚水，模糊的視野使她無法看清兒子臉。

「媽......」婦人欲放開的手被微弱的力道留住。

「怎麼了？有哪裡不舒服嗎？我現在就去找醫生。」半年前的擔心害怕她已經不想再經歷。

Brett輕輕地搖搖頭，微微張口說：

「媽，我好像......做了一個很棒的夢。」

Brett輕扯嘴角露出一個蒼白且脆弱的淺笑，但又如嚴冬後從雪堆中冒頭的綠芽般充滿新生。

＊

自從Brett說要離開後，Eddy就再也不曾夢見森林草地，他每晚都抱著期待的心情入睡卻又失望著醒來，一個月後他才終於接受他再也不會夢見Brett的事實。

直到最後他依然不明白，為什麼會做這個夢？為什麼Brett會在夢裡？Brett離開後去了哪裡？是醒來了嗎？還是說Brett是只存在於夢裡的人？而這也只是一個普通又綿長連續的夢，現在不過是到了結束的時候。

所有問題都沒有解答，就像Brett這個人一樣全是一團謎，但問題的答案在已經夢不到森林的現在似乎變得不再重要了。

說不難過不失落是假的，為了再夢見Brett，Eddy做了許多嘗試，甚至會在睡前觀看森林或草原的圖片，只期能再踏入那片草原，但全部失敗了。而現實也沒辦法讓他失落太久。

Eddy很快就沒有閒心去思考夢境的事，十二年級已經過去一半，面對即將到來的考試Eddy越發忙碌，唸書、練琴、準備面試幾乎佔滿了全部生活，他每天都拖著疲憊的身體、踏著月色回家，就算回家了Eddy也沒有鬆懈，練完考試曲後還得打起精神準備醫學院的考試跟學校的測驗，這讓已經養成早睡習慣的Eddy又開始熬夜了，每當他結束一天行程，月亮都已高掛天際，他將自己摔進柔軟的床鋪裡，只要闔上眼就能進入睡眠，每晚都是無夢之夜，而這樣的生活一直持續到他所有考試結束的那天。

好不容易迎來中學生涯的結束，沒有考試、沒有學校的束縛，所有學生都像被關了十二年終於得以放風的囚犯一樣，終於開始邁向更寬廣的世界。

Eddy已經計劃好要怎麼度過這悠悠假期，他邀約朋友出遊、偶爾參加派對、不錯過任何一場音樂會、看喜歡的電影、讀喜愛的書，還有開始消化那些他積累下來的遊戲，當然他也沒有忘記練琴，假期可是最適合練琴的時候了。

＊

某天，Eddy一早就等在大門前，門鈴聲響他便迅速開門從郵差手中接過自己等待已久的信件──the con的錄取結果。

此刻他的心彷彿坐著雲霄飛車七上八下、360度地快速跳動著，好似下一秒就要衝破胸膛，他深吸一口氣，手微微顫抖著打開信件，在看見“合格”二字時，全身緊繃的肌肉瞬間放鬆，突然的脫力感使他蹲坐在地上，他傻笑著將額頭抵在通知書上，緊閉的雙眼和笑開的嘴像是為了盛大歡呼而蓄力。

這是他夢寐以求的志願、他期望的道路，而這輕薄的紙張則承載著他夢想的重量。

Eddy很快睜開眼，他要快點跟他報告這個好消息，他做到了！他兩邊都考上了！他有努力為自己而活！他能向媽媽證明他想學音樂是因為喜歡而不是該死的成績爛，再說他成績明明也不爛！

他抓著通知書直奔樓梯，卻在半途停了下來，他微微皺起眉，拿著通知書的手也緩緩垂下，Eddy不解的看著大理石製的地面，純白的石面光滑潔淨卻透著冷硬的質地，他無聲的盯著，彷彿無機質的石板能給他想要的答案。

他剛剛是要跟誰報告？又為什麼要報告？

＊

當晚，Eddy久違的夢到森林裡的草地，但整個畫面都模糊不勘，彷彿只是從記憶裡提取出來的場景。

樹木草地跟藍天白雲都像是由色塊拼接而成，只有顏色而看不清細節跟分界，就連草地上坐著的人也一樣，由膚色、黑色跟白色拼成的色塊裡有一塊紅，那大概是嘴巴吧？看起來像嘴巴的紅色色塊正一張一合的動著，似乎正說著什麼，但Eddy什麼都聽不見，也看不清他的表情。

色彩逐漸退去，周圍的景色和眼前的人像細沙一樣消散在風中，視野又重歸於黑暗。

黎明的曦光穿過窗簾縫隙，微弱的光亮只夠為昏暗的室內帶來一線光明。Eddy此時正盯著天花板出神，空落的感受盤旋在心頭久久不去，他原以為充實的日子填滿了他的所有，直到現在才發現，填補角落那塊空缺的只是虛無。

他好像忘了什麼很重要的事，關於這個夢、關於那個人。

曾經有個人，在夢裡同他歡笑、同他暢談、同他煩憂，然而他的名字、他的容貌、他的聲音、他的笑容，他卻已經記不清了。

Eddy抬起手覆上雙眼，一顆水珠劃過頰邊，隱沒在突然洶湧的思念。

＊

再過一個星期就開學了，即將踏入新生活的Eddy也開始著手收拾要帶去宿舍的行李，他將衣櫃裡大半的衣物都拿了出來，一些正整齊摺疊在地上的行李箱裡，另一些則凌亂的散落在床上。

而房間主人此時正坐在書桌前，又一次逐字逐句地細細品過the con的入學通知書，這是他夢想的起點，他還記得收到合格通知時那雀躍的心情，也還記得他當時想向某個他不記得的人告知喜訊。

Eddy自嘲地笑了笑，笑自己幹麻要對夢中人那麼認真，又像是在笑自己連重要的事情都記不得。

Eddy小心地將入學通知折好收進背包，然後起身伸了個懶腰，他望著半室的凌亂勾起了嘴角，繼續動手收拾行李，窗外陽光燦爛，這是一個美好的夏日午後。

直到現在，他依然想不起那個人的樣貌，也記不起夢境內容。

不過沒關係。

反正，以後還有機會夢到的吧。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還有一篇番外ヽ（´∀ ˋ）ノ


End file.
